Daryl Evolves
by JanessaIsiahRose
Summary: A Bethyl Story. "Her scent, her soft skin, her breathy moans accelerated his passion. Their kissing got hot. He rolled on top of her. Kneeling, Daryl pulled Beth's night gown over her head, tossing it on the floor. His large hands covered her..." Begins after episode "Still" in Season 4. New plot line. Rated M for language and smut.
1. The Lower Depths

Daryl Evolves

A Bethyl Fan Fiction.

This takes place after the episode Still in Season 4. It is a new story line that does not follow TWD plot.

Rated M for language and sexual situations.

Chapter 1: The Lower Depths

Daryl and Beth ran from the fire. Daryl grinned, a rarity, as the flames raged. He felt the heat, staring at the glare of the flames. The smell of wood burning filled his nostrils.

Their adrenaline soared after they lit the moonshine cabin on fire, recklessly drawing walkers toward them. They ran fast, fleeing the fire and walkers until they were completely out of breath, heaving for air. Walking hastily now, they entered a small clearing in the woods with tall trees around it and a small creek on one side.

"Let's stop here, set up camp for the night," Daryl said. "We have the water on one side as protection. From this tree facing out, we can see walkers or people coming toward us. We could have fair warning. We can climb the tree if we need to wait out a herd. I'll take first watch."

"I'm not sure I can climb a tree Daryl."

"I'll climb the tree. I got some rope. I can throw it down to ya."

"Unless it's a rope ladder, it's not gonna do me much good," Beth replied.

"We don't have a lot of options Beth. Let's stop here for the night. In the morning we'll look for shelter."

"I'm too wound up to sleep right now. I'll take first watch," Beth offered.

"Awright" Daryl replied. "Thanks," he said, knowing he meant it for more than her taking first watch.

Daryl felt emotional and physical fatigue after disclosing his secret to Beth. It was a first for him.

"I was nothing before the turn, a nobody, a redneck asshole," he told her.

He felt safe telling her in the moment on the porch of the cabin. They were drinking moonshine, so his defenses were lower. Now, he felt relieved, unburdened. One other person in the world knew his secret, his unworthiness.

Beth did not react the way he expected. He expected her disdain, but instead she offered empathy and support. She told him to burn down the fucking cabin, and to burn the past with it. She accepted him, knowing he was a nobody before.

"God, I was such a fucking prick to her since we left the prison," he thought, loathing himself.

Daryl lay down on a blanket using his pack for a pillow. He slept.

In his dream, Daryl envisioned the moonshine cabin on fire. He imagined his father in the cabin burning. He saw himself running from the cabin, surviving. He ran toward someone. It was Beth.

"Daryl this way," she called. He ran toward her. "C'mon," she said, extending him her hand.

He took her hand, and she led him away from the fire to safety.

At sun up Daryl was sitting, leaning against the tree, on watch. Beth stirred.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

She stretched the sleep off her by raising her arms upward, and rolling her neck in a circle.

"I need to wash up. I got so much walker blood on me from the country club. I feel pretty grungy." It was a hot, humid and sticky summer day. "I'm goin' in the creek," she said getting on her feet.

"Awright," Daryl replied, "I'll lookout."

"Maybe we can find some different clothes today. I'm gonna hate putting these dirty ones back on when I come out of the creek," Beth said.

"Awright," Daryl replied.

Beth walked to the creek. The ground sloped down to the creek giving her a cover of privacy. Lacking a towel, she planned to drip dry. Beth undressed, placing her clothes in a pile on the grass. She walked into the water up to her knees. It was cold, but getting the dirt off her body outweighed the cold temperature. She plunged her head under the water.

Beth enjoyed the feel of the cool water against the skin of her body. Her scalp cooled instantly. She loved the water on her face.

She washed each part of her body, despite her lack of soap. She started with her arms, rubbing each arm as if she held a bar of soap in her hand. She used her hand to massage her underarms. She moved on to her breasts, rubbing each one, feeling her body, touching her femininity.

She rubbed her stomach, her sides, her hips. She spread her legs and felt the cool water touching her skin between her folds. She liked the sensation of the cool water there. Using two fingers, she spread her folds between her legs, cleansing herself with the cool water.

Beth imagined Daryl's body, specifically his manhood, his head rubbing against her there. She felt lonely. Her heart ached with grief from loss. Her body yearned for comfort.

Beth continued, washing each thigh and her buttocks. She stroked her finger down the crack between her cheeks. She washed her kneecaps and calves, feet and toes.

Beth floated on her back, looking up at the sun. She treaded water and took in the scenery. The sunlight reflected off the water's surface. She heard sounds of nature, birds tweeting, and the noise of the water streaming lazily over the rocks. The woods smelled like pine, moss and moist soil. The beauty of nature and the cooling effect of the water lifted her mood a bit.

Beth dunked under the water. She massaged her scalp to wash her hair the best she could without shampoo. She rubbed hard to expel the scene playing in her head of the Governor decapitating her Dad with a sword. She wanted to press the stop button, but she couldn't get the reel to stop playing.

In washing herself, Beth attempted to purge her body of all stress and tension that she carried since running from the prison. Beth needed relief. She wished she could discard the armor of tension she wore since seeing her father killed, compounded by Daryl's ill humor since leaving the prison.

Beth waded over to where the depth of the water was just above her breasts. She spread her legs. Her body told her what it needed. There was no food, no water, no shelter, and no escape from the gloom. Her body messaged her the only relief available right now.

Beth slid two fingers down, past her navel, lower. Spreading her lips, she touched her slit. Beth stroked herself with the pads of two fingers. She stroked from her slit to her clit. She squatted down into a plie position gaining better access. Beth's clit throbbed, engorged with blood. Her fingers went where her body directed. She applied gentle, steady pressure with the pads of two fingers on her risen clit. She felt her pulse under her fingers.

She made imperceptibly small circles over her clit, and obeyed her body when it told her to circle faster. She squirmed, breathing quickly and shallowly as she felt the tension rising. A sensation of pleasure began its course over her body as she eagerly played with herself beckoning the release. Her toes tingled. She continued the circles, tension mounting.

Her orgasm hit. She stiffened, froze, then a release coursed through her body. She exhaled. Her clit vibrated. Her walls pulsed. She clenched her butt cheeks feeling the pleasure even on the pucker of her anus, clenching and releasing with the spasms of her orgasm.

Her body's tension oozed out of all the pores of her body. Her nipples tingled and she imagined beams of light shooting out of each nipple. Her mouth hung open, her jaw slack, her eyelids closed, her head tilted back, her face to the heavens. Her body throbbed and pulsated with pleasure as she kept her fingers in place, prolonging the pleasure as long as she could, coaxing out little aftershocks. She shuddered.

Beth hung there, suspended in her post orgasmic state, somewhere far away, above the clouds. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, expelling any tightness with the breath. Her breaths slowed. She felt calm as she reentered the earth's orbit, and became aware of the world once again. The pine smells and bird sounds brought her back.

Daryl kept watch, but couldn't see Beth from where he sat. He wanted to keep an eye on her. He stood up and picked up the cross bow sitting on the grass beside him. He walked to the top of the hill by the creek. The sun announced the arrival of another hot summer day. He hoped for rain to clear the humidity that hung in the air, resting on his skin like an unwelcome cloak.

"Ahem," Daryl cleared his throat.

Beth knew he was there. She heard him clear his throat signaling his presence.

Looking at Beth, Daryl had to admit she was tenacious. After losing her dad in a horrific manner, she held up well.

"I was a dick to her," he thought loathing himself. He felt a pain in his left chest, a pang of guilt. She was so small physically, and so young, a high school kid. He felt like a bully.

He knew his mood, his darkness could be brutal for others. He usually intended it, using it as a lash to push people away. After the loss of the prison, his dark and repelling carapace came to him without him summoning it.

Daryl thought of Beth's high school boyfriend Jimmy, and how gentle he was. He thought of Hershel, his kind and loving nature, how honorable he was, how he treated his daughters with love, not brutality.

"I was harsh compared to them," he realized.

He could not see any light within himself. On top of his quiet brooding, he hated himself for showing his temper to Beth over an asinine drinking game.

"How could I?" he agonized. She was the weakest physical member of the prison community. He brooded over his behavior, how he terrified her, the mean things he said, about her wrist and her singing. The recollection of his raised voice and harsh words echoed in his ears. He hated himself.

And after showing her his ugliness, she hugged him.

He felt nauseous. He sunk to the lower depths of his mind, listening to the negative voice in his head telling him how worthless he was, his just punishment, he thought.

"I'm comin' out," she announced.

Daryl turned his back and walked up the slope, giving Beth privacy.

They packed up what little stuff they took from the country club, and set out.


	2. French Country

Shelter was the top priority because the two were vulnerable traveling alone. As they searched, they hugged the creek. Daryl thought it safer. They walked south since the population thinned out the further south they traveled from Atlanta, offering a lower risk of hostile encounters.

Late in the afternoon, they came upon a country farm house. When they approached the house, Daryl held a finger to his lips signaling "Shhhhh, quiet." He jerked his head sideways indicating Beth should follow him. Daryl led them around the home's perimeter while they looked and listened for walkers or humans. They heard nothing.

The two approached the front door. The windows were boarded up preventing them from seeing inside. Daryl knocked loudly to draw out any walkers. They waited. Hearing nothing after several minutes, Daryl pushed the door open.

They stepped inside to a small living room that appeared both elegant and comfortable. A red brick fireplace centered the left wall. A French country sofa with elegant curves adorned the room. Contoured in wood with six curved wooden legs, the sofa was attired in rich tan.

A wood coffee table, with curved lines continued the French country theme. A set of wing chairs in striped fabric of greens and blues faced the sofa. A side table sat between the wing chairs, and a tall floor lamp stood behind the left wing chair. The floors were wood, covered in an area rug that picked up the blues and greens of the wing chairs.

"Fancy for a farm house," Daryl said aiming his crossbow in front of him.

The living room opened to an adjacent dining room with a wood table and six dining chairs. The walls were pale blue. A china cabinet displayed a set of dishes in a blue toile pattern. Silk paisley drapes in blues and greens graced the windows, pooling on the floor.

"Looks like they lived here recently" Beth said, "It's pretty clean."

The back door lay straight ahead as they entered the long kitchen. The cabinets, sink and appliances were on the right wall, a pantry on the left. An imposing, distressed farm table resided in the middle of the room surrounded by four wood, ladder-back chairs. Off the rear of the kitchen sat a small half bath.

"We're clear on this floor." Daryl said, and led the way upstairs.

Once upstairs Daryl entered the first open doorway on the left side of the hallway. Beth trailed behind him. The master bedroom walls were tan. The bedding and fabric drapes were also tan, accented with soft rose. The rose was subtle and muted, making the room feel warm and romantic.

The master bedroom suite contained a bathroom. Beth admired the tan tile and subtle rose paint on the walls. They checked inside the master closet. It was quiet.

"C'mon, this room's clear," Daryl said, as they proceeded down the hall to the next open doorway on the left.

The boy's bedroom in blue with red accents saw rock n roll posters affixed to its walls. A video game console, sports memorabilia, a desk with text books on it indicated the boy was high school age. As Daryl cleared the boy's room, Beth proceeded to the opposite side of the hallway where there were two doorways remaining.

Entering the first doorway, Beth found an attractive white bathroom with Mediterranean blue accent tiles in a random pattern, but no walkers. She continued to the last doorway and cleared the room. This was a girl's room, painted pale yellow. The bed covering was white with pale yellow flowers. It was very feminine and pretty. The yellow and white drapes with Mediterranean blue accents recalled the color in the bathroom. "Wow, nice taste," she thought.

Beth looked in the closet. She saw some nice tops that might fit her. Even if they were a little large she would make them work. Beth put on a grey sweat jacket that looked cozy. She moved to the girl's desk and bookcase and smiled at the prospect of reading the romance, poetry and fiction she found on the shelves.

She walked over to the dresser where she saw a small jewelry box, a comb, tissues and some cosmetics. She opened a tube of pink lip gloss sitting on top of the dresser. Looking in the mirror, Beth removed the wand and brushed the gloss over her bottom and top lips. She puckered in the mirror spreading it evenly.

"Probably not a good idea" she thought to herself. She took a tissue from the dresser, and wiped the gloss off her lips.

"What r ya doin'?" Daryl stood close behind her, only inches between them.

"Ah!" she jumped. "Daryl! How long have you been standing there?" she asked, turning to face him. "You scared me. Please make sounds when you come up behind a person." she requested emphatically, looking up at him.

Daryl stood still looking down at her. His eyes met hers. He held her gaze for several long beats.

As Daryl's blue eyes beamed directly into Beth's, she felt her heart beat quicken. Beth wondered if her heart raced because Daryl surprised her when he came up behind her, or if it was because his body was so close to hers. She felt a force field of heat and energy passing between them as they stood in close proximity.

As she looked in his eyes, she wondered if he could read her thoughts, if he knew she sometimes fantasized about him. She felt herself blush with embarrassment, heat and blood rushing to her face. Beth turned her hot face away.

Several moments passed. Daryl finally spoke. "There's no basement just a crawl space. The house is clear." He turned to head downstairs.

Beth looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and hot. Her heart beat rapidly. She felt a twinge between her legs.


	3. The Barn and The Well

Chapter 3

The Barn and the Well

They walked outside toward the barn, and saw two vehicles, a car and a truck, parked in front of it.

"No keys in the car," Daryl said, looking around the front seat.

"No keys in the truck either" Beth said as she hunted around in the truck. There are some tools on the flatbed." Beth picked up a hatchet from the flat bed, gripping it in her right hand.

"We're gonna have to clear the barn. Follow me," Daryl said as he led Beth around the perimeter of the barn. The barn had no windows and only one door in front. They could see nothing from the outside.

After circling the perimeter, Daryl firmly rapped on the barn door and waited. Suddenly, agitated walkers growled loudly, pushing themselves against the barn door.

"Sounds like a few of 'em in there," Daryl said. "Maybe three or four. You ready? 'Kay, step back a few feet." He waved her back.

Beth's hand trembled as she gripped the handle of the hatchet tightly.

Daryl unlatched the barn door, pulling it open rapidly. The first walker charged out. Daryl shot a bolt to its head, taking it down.

Three other walkers emerged from the barn. Daryl advanced on one, and swung his crossbow at its head landing a heavy blow, knocking the walker down. Then Daryl pierced its skull with his knife, killing it.

Beth focused on the walker charging at her, its arms outstretched, measuring at least one foot taller than she.

"Usually I do this through a fence," Beth mumbled raising the hatchet.

The hatchet handle extended Beth's arm. She brought the hatchet back, and then forcefully swung it smashing the blade into the walker's skull. The hatchet lodged in the skull of the walker felling it. Beth grabbed her knife and finished off the walker by stabbing its right temple.

Daryl saw the fourth walker approach Beth. Seeing Beth was already fighting a walker, Daryl raised his crossbow and shot the fourth walker with a bolt to its head, killing it.

All four walkers were dead.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Beth answered panting from exertion and fear.

"They have guns," Daryl removed a gun from the body of a walker.

"And car keys," Beth said holding them up and jingling them to show Daryl.

"Yup, and the keys on this ugly bastard are Ford, for the truck." Daryl added.

"They look like a family. This must be their farmhouse. They look like parents and two teenagers, a boy and a girl," Beth observed as she took a gun from one of the bodies. "Mine's got a full cartridge." She showed Daryl.

"Mine too," Daryl replied. "Maybe we'll find some extra ammo in here." he said entering the barn.

There was nothing they saw on first examination that would be useful to them in the barn.

"I wonder why they were in the barn and not the house?" Beth questioned.

"Don't know. Maybe felt safer in the barn." he replied.

"Yeah but why?" she persisted.

"Only one door and the windows are way up in the rafters, too high for outsiders to climb in. Looks like they parked the cars in front of the door for a quick getaway, or protection from walkers."

"How do you think they died?" Beth asked

/

"Don't know. Maybe got sick, had no medicine. C'mon let's check out the property. We can burn the bodies tomorrow."

They found the well a distance from the house, behind it, on the left side of the property. Four buckets sat beside it. Using the attached ropes, they lowered the buckets, one at a time, into the well. Daryl and Beth each carried two full buckets of water back to the main house.

They started going through the cabinets in the kitchen. The family recently lived on the property, so there was food in the pantry.

There is some rice, mason jars with preserved vegetables, probably from their garden, tomatoes, green beans, pickled cucumbers, carrots. There are peach preserves, and a lot of dried spices. Beth said excitedly.

"We can cook and boil water in the fireplace in that cast iron kettle" Beth observed.

"Smoke comin outta the chimney's gonna attract the notice of others, draw them here. I think it's safest to light a fire once a day, when the sun is highest. Tonight'll be an exception. We got a little daylight left. I'll get some kindlin' from the woodpile out back, enough for tonight's food and water."

"What if those walkers died of a disease and the barn is contaminated? You think we should stay out of there?" Beth asked.

"I dunno, let's see what we learn bout this place in the next few days. I'ma get the wood so we can boil some rice before we lose daylight. S'not much time."

"Okay" Beth said. "If Daryl hunts, we can make rabbit stew," she thought to herself.

Daryl returned with kindling, enough for the night's meal. He started a fire in the fireplace while Beth poured water from the bucket into the cast iron kettle to boil.

"She's got some good pots and pans we can use for cookin' in." Beth offered. "We have salt for the rice too. It'll be nice to go to sleep with a full stomach tonight"

"Mm hmm" Daryl acknowledged.

"Never get much enthusiasm out of him," Beth thought to herself.

After dinner, Daryl carried three buckets of heated water upstairs into the master bathroom, and poured them out into the bathtub.

""You can wash up first. I'll use the water after you. Don't pour it out." he told Beth.

"Thanks!" she happily accepted.

Beth was psyched to get into a warm bath. She found Dove soap in the bathroom and some washcloths. There was Dial soap too. Daryl could use that. She put it out on a washcloth where he would be able to see it.

She was excited to use the Dove soap, and get the smell of perspiration off her body. Beth lathered her entire body with the bar of soap, running the bar over her wet skin. Clean felt great, and she proceeded to wash her hair with the shampoo and conditioner she found in the bathroom. "Ahhh, what luxury" she smiled.

Beth stepped out of the tub and dried off with a bath towel from the linen closet. She found a brush in the bathroom vanity, and brushed her hair, getting all the knots out. She even found a razor and shaved her armpits and legs. She was really enjoying her little spa day.

"Geez girl!" What the hell you doin in there?

With that she popped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, and one on her head.

"Your turn," she announced. "There's a razor in there, might be dull, used it on my legs, sorry. And I left some Dial soap out for you."

Daryl went into the bathroom and peeled his clothes off. Both he and his clothes were pretty disgusting. Daryl lowered himself into the tub of water, perfumed from Beth's products. To his surprise, as he smelled the fragrance of the women's products, his body reacted sexually. "Oh, Lord!" he thought pushing thoughts of Beth out of his head.

Daryl picked up the dial soap and lathered, vigorously cleaning his skin. He scrubbed to get the dirt off his arms and chest where his skin was most exposed to dirt. He rubbed off walker blood, and the water got pretty black. "Yuck," he thought. Well he could repeat the process tomorrow, he reasoned.

He didn't bother with the razor. Though he did see a scissors. Tomorrow he would ask Beth to trim the hair out of his eyes. He was sick of his hair always covering his eyes. It interfered with hunting and killing walkers. It just wasn't safe to have it that long.

Beth went through the bedroom closet looking for clothes in her size. She found clean underwear, a clean bra, she lamented that she didn't fill out the B cup. She found a drawer of t shirts, and selected a pretty pink one pulling it over her head.

She found some yoga pants with a flared bottom and pulled them on. She wanted to be comfortable and didn't feel like wearing jeans. Everything was a little large on her, but only about one size, so she felt pretty fortunate to find them.

She also found a thin summer nightgown appropriate for sleeping. She took it, but would wait until she was in bed to change into it. It was sleeveless, and quite sheer, a thin summer cotton, barely opaque enough to hide her girl parts. She would not want to be immodest in front of Daryl. God forbid if he saw her body he would probably have a heart attack. She laughed at the thought.

Beth reflected on Daryl. He surely did not know what to do about her gender. He would be happy if she were one of the guys. Daryl neither knew what to say, or how to behave around females. Beth thought he was most comfortable with Judith. She couldn't talk yet, which was just his speed. She chuckled to herself.

Beth entered the master bedroom where Daryl was sitting on the bed, legs outstretched in pajama bottoms and wearing a white t shirt.

"Ooh, you look so clean! You found some clothes? She asked.

"Yeah, he grumped, hating attention of any kind.

"We had a good day Daryl, don't ya think? We got shelter, food, water, baths, clean clothes, beds, guns, vehicles. I'd say it was a great day!" Beth said with enthusiasm.

Yeah, was a good day, he had to agree. You ready to go to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes I think so."

"Okay," he offered, "I'll sleep in the next room."

"Okay," she agreed. "See you in the morning then," she said as he walked out of the room, lingering at the doorway for a moment, looking at Beth.

"Night," she smiled.

Beth took off her clothes except her cotton panties, and put the sheer summer nightgown over her head. It felt soft and cool, and fell just above her knees.

She crawled under the covers and was asleep in minutes, weary from all the running she and Daryl did since leaving the prison.


	4. Flirtin'

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading my first fan fiction story. I sure hope you're enjoying it. I'm having a great time writing it. I would love your feedback both positive and constructive. It's very exciting to receive followers and favorites, and most of all reviews.

Best, Janessa.

They got in the truck together. Beth drove.

"I never left the prison Daryl, never left the farm either, not since the turn. No one allowed it. That's why I wanna drive today. I wanna be your partner, Daryl, not your dependent."

"My partner ey?"

"Yes your partner," she replied.

"Eyes on the road" he told her, and turned his face to look out the window hiding his grin.

"We look for gas first," he spoke as they drove along a winding country road. They drove nearly an hour covering many miles, not seeing anything except green pastures.

"There," she pointed ahead with her chin.

There was an intersection where five roads met at a traffic light. A number of stores stood on a strip with a large parking lot out front, and abandoned cars everywhere. On the opposing corner, stood a gas station.

"Must be where all the country folks come to buy gas an' provisions. Prob'ly all been looted," he said.

They noticed a combination pharmacy and general merchandise store, a grocer, a hardware store, a post office, a diner, and a small office building.

"Pull up ta the office buildin'. We can go inside, observe for a while, create a plan."

Beth came to a stop in front of a small, one-story office building that contained three small offices.

"Get your knife out, and follow me," he said. Daryl walked ahead, his crossbow up and ready.

She followed closely behind Daryl, alert, her knife out.

They made their way toward the door of the office building, looking out for walkers or people. The lock was already vandalized and the door opened with a push.

Daryl was alert looking straight ahead as they traveled down a narrow hallway.

They knocked on the first office door and waited to discover walkers. They heard growling. It wasn't that loud, maybe one or two, they thought.

"Beth get the door" Daryl told her.

She opened the door toward her, tucking herself behind it. A large male walker charged straight out, arms outstretched toward its prey. Its teeth were scary, like a vicious beast. Daryl was in position a few feet back, crossbow aimed and ready. Pow! He shot a bolt through its head. The walker fell back, dead.

Daryl collected his bolt, entering the room further, Beth behind him.

They repeated the process on the two other offices. Daryl took out two more walkers with his crossbow in the adjacent room.

A small little kitchen sat off to the side of the main office through a doorless opening.

A female walker charged out of the kitchen toward Beth.

Beth was short, so killing walkers required special measures for her.

She had a very long knife. As the walker came toward her, she held the knife handle with her two hands, planted herself with a wide stance, and positioned the knife in front of her at an upward angle.

Using the walker's momentum to her advantage, Beth stabbed the walker under its chin in the soft, fleshy tissue, and pushed the blade up and in toward the brain. The walker dropped to the ground, dead.

Daryl's heart beat wildly as the walker charged Beth.

Beth was traumatized. She felt like crying.

"Y'okay?" Daryl asked her, taking a moment to check in with her.

"Yeah," Beth replied. Breathing heavily, she retrieved the knife from the walker's head and looked at Daryl.

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good work. Smart girl." He said nodding his head in affirmation toward her. C'mere, he said.

He reached his right arm out and she came to him, resting her head on his chest. He embraced her with his right arm. His left arm was occupied holding the crossbow.

This was a big accomplishment for her, and the mixture of emotion and fear overwhelmed her.

"You did a good job," he reiterated. "It's gonna be a'right." He held her for a minute.

Beth wiped her tears away, took a few deep breaths and collected herself.

"'Kay, get your knife ready. We're here to get supplies. C'mon. You can do this."

They stood in front of a window, looking out assessing the situation. They were looking for people, walkers, any threats or danger.

"We need to siphon gas from a car or two," Daryl said.

"I think we should try for that pharmacy and general store," Beth added.

"A'right. Gotta hit the grocer, and the hardware store, but gas first. We gotta stick together. Stay close."

Beth was lookout while Daryl siphoned gas into the gas can they brought from the farm house. He emptied the gas can into the truck's gas tank. He repeated the process until the truck's tank was full. He continued until he had a full gas can as reserve.

"Park in fron' a the general store," he told her getting in the passenger seat.

Beth drove the truck to the front of the pharmacy that also served as a general store. The other stores were in close proximity. The desolation of the parking lot was eerie and creepy.

Daryl led them to the door, his crossbow ready, her knife out. He tapped loudly on the glass of the front door. They waited for any sign of walkers. Nothing. The door lock was compromised already. They pushed open the heavy glass door, entering.

"Stay close" Daryl said to Beth motioning her to follow close behind him.

They moved slowly and quietly, crouching low, so their heads could not be seen by a walker or human in the next aisle.

The store carried a lot of miscellaneous items, and small enough to navigate easily and quickly. They found backpacks and took two each.

They walked to the medicine section and Beth felt she had the situation well in hand, having helped her Dad with his veterinary practice.

"I got this Daryl, go do your thing."

It looked like the place was free of walkers so Daryl agreed."

"'Kay." Daryl nodded and walked through the first aisle of deodorant, toothbrushes, toothpaste, razors, soap, shaving cream, nail clippers, mouthwash, dental floss, Vaseline. Mostly sample sizes and one or two odds and ends remained, but he grabbed whatever was around, throwing it into his pack.

Next aisle contained non prescription drugs, Advil, Tylenol, allergy pills, first aid kits, cold and flu medicine, Nyquil, stomach relief, alcohol, peroxide, bug spray, hydrocortisone cream, antibacterial cream, band aids. Anything useful he grabbed, tossing it in his pack.

Next aisle, paper products and various dry food items. He grabbed TP, batteries, expired Cheeze-its, condensed milk, sugar, corned beef hash, canned soup, bouillon cubes, olives, tuna. He took it all.

As Beth finished up with the medicine she proceeded to the feminine hygiene aisle, She grabbed tampons and panty liners, summers eve douche, condoms, KY jelly.

Next aisle, she picked up chocolate bars, a romance novel, pens, a notebook, perfume, lip gloss, a hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, fragranced soap, moisturizer, lady razors and shaving cream. She piled it in her pack.

"Beth, I been down all the aisles. You need anything else from here?"

"No I'm ready."

"I grabbed some thermoses. We can have a portable supply a water when we leave the farmhouse. Let's put these packs in the truck, an' check out the grocery store."

Beth grabbed a handful of large tote bags by the checkout area to bring to the grocery store. "We can use these," she said.

Similarly, the grocery store was picked over. There were no walkers inside, but it smelled putrid. They stepped around bodies.

"Take only canned and packaged food Beth. There's disease in here."

They walked to the canned food aisle and while it was picked over, they took anything left sweeping it into their bags.

She grabbed canned vegetables, stew, chili, fruit, tuna and milk. She also found some pasta, rice, powdered milk and soup mixes. They worked quickly motivated by the foul odor.

"I think we're good. We can always come back. Don't wanna risk bein' out here too long. Plus I wanna make one more stop," Daryl said.

While they packed up the truck with the food items, Daryl said, "Need ta check out the hardware store. Need ta reinforce the front and back doors with extra latches, an' the barn too. Could use some shovels an' some gardenin' tools. Maybe we'll find some seeds in there, maybe a few more buckets for the well."

"Alright," she said. "You're gonna need help carryin' it all."

They emptied the contents of two backpacks into tote bags, and entered the hardware store with the backpacks.

Nothing moved inside the dark, musty hardware store.

Daryl selected what he needed from the aisles and handed Beth anything small enough to go in the pack. She took two buckets and used them as containers too for packets of seeds and small garden tools. She only took a few since they lacked the capacity to carry bulky or heavy items.

Meanwhile he took all he could carry that was too large for the backpack. He was limited because he was also carrying the crossbow.

"This is all we can manage for now, but it's gonna make us safer" he said. "We'll be back here. We'll take the other car next time. Gas that up."

They filled the truck with their huge haul.

"I'll drive us back, partner," Daryl said, looking at Beth with a faint smile.

She grinned, "Roger that partner," she replied getting in the passenger side.

Back at the farmhouse they parked the truck right in front of the farmhouse door. They unloaded the knapsacks and tote bags from the truck into the farmhouse. Daryl unloaded the hardware into the barn.

Beth started unpacking the food right away and organizing it in the kitchen pantry.

"I can make rice pudding with the condensed milk, rice and sugar," she said. "We got cinnamon in the cabinet. You like rice pudding?"

"Yeah," he answered awkwardly, unaccustomed to being catered to. "Ya don't gotta" he said.

"Why not? I want to. You get us rabbit." She answered.

"A'right, he said. "You wanna put the food away, and I'll take the rest a this stuff upstairs, put it in the bathroom? He asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

Daryl carried most of the non food items upstairs. Some food might be in these packs, he thought, but he could pull it out, bring it back downstairs.

He dumped the contents of the first backpack onto the master bed. He put all the medicine that could fit into the medicine cabinet, and the rest in the vanity drawers.

Turning the second backpack upside down, Daryl saw tampons, summers eve disposable douche, condoms and lubricant fall onto the bed. His face flushed with embarrassment as if he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to. He picked up the condoms.

"What the hell are these for? Holy shit! What is this girl thinkin'?" he asked himself.

Flustered, he closed his eyes and put everything back into the pack leaving the packs on the bed.

"I put away the medicine," he told Beth in the kitchen. "Left the rest a the stuff on the bed. Looked like your private stuff and I didn't wanna see it."

"You don't want to see my private stuff?" She turned, looking him boldly in the eyes, smiling.

"Damn girl's flirtin with me," he thought to himself.

"No!" He hurried outside to the woodpile and chopped wood for kindling, until it got too dark to continue.

Thank you for reading. Please review, telling me what you like and don't like! Many Thanks! Janessa.


	5. Masquerade

It was dark now. He lay alone on the bed in the boy's room, staring at the ceiling. He felt stupid going downstairs, but he was hungry. So he got up, went downstairs into the kitchen.

He timidly peeked his head out from the kitchen doorway and looked at Beth in the living room. She was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea, and reading a book in the candlelight.

"Hungry?" she asked him kindly.

"Yeah, kinda," he replied apologetically.

"Well, there's beef stew in a can, and rice pudding for dessert," Beth offered.

"Aw'right," he said shyly in a heavy southern drawl.

Beth rose from the sofa and went into the kitchen to fix Daryl dinner. He took such good care of her that she felt thankful for the opportunity to do something nice for him in return. They didn't light the fire at night, for fear of attracting attention with the chimney smoke. So he had to eat everything at room temperature. Beth sat beside him quietly at the farm table in the kitchen while he ate.

"Rice puddin's good," he said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," Beth answered sincerely.

After dinner they sat on the sofa in the living room. Beth continued reading her book in the candlelight. Daryl sat in a quiet, contemplative mood.

Beth stretched out on the sofa, her back against the arm, her legs stretched out in front of her. Daryl sat on the opposite side of the sofa, feet on the floor, right arm resting on the arm of the sofa, left arm stretched out toward Beth.

Daryl dozed off in the silence as Beth continued to read. Beth watched him sleep. He looked peaceful. She felt happy he was resting. He worked so hard all the time.

Beth read her chapter. Romance novels were bolder today she thought. In the subcategory, erotica, everything that used to happen off the page, now explicitly happened on the page.

As she read the sex scene, with Daryl sitting so close, she flushed. The heat traveled off the page, and into her bloodstream.

"Erotica right," she thought, "it's a euphemism for porn."

The hero's body was hard and muscular. His lover was soft and frail. As he pounded her in the novel, Beth felt her own heart pounding.

She became aware of a physiological change in her body. She felt hot, aroused. Wetness soaked the crotch of her panties. Her skin flushed with heat. Her heart rate quickened.

She looked at Daryl sleeping across from her on the sofa. Oh, to lay with him she thought, her belly tugging with the want of it. Her unfulfilled sexual desire painfully resided in her lower abdomen. She yearned for him, in her heart and in her body.

But was it Daryl she wanted? Or was it that she needed a man sexually? Was it nature directing her? Was it basic human need? Or did she really have feelings for Daryl?

He was kind to her now. He took care of her. He worked hard to keep them safe, fed, warm, and hydrated.

She knew his anger was a tempest. He meant to push every one away with his bitterness; and he was good at it. When angry, he raised his claws and snarled. She saw it, experienced it, was on the receiving end of it.

But why did he do that? He experienced the most tragic and violent loss of life, their friends, their family members, their community, even the children. He was in deep pain. The prison community was the closest he came to familial love in his life. It was love lost.

Thankfully his armor fissured at the moonshine cabin. He let her in. Now he was slowly growing accustomed to her, importantly for him more so than for her.

He was profoundly lonely, but he repressed it so deeply that he didn't even recognize it himself. He'd probably been lonely most of his life. He didn't know anything different.

Daryl had a tender heart. He felt things deeply, blamed himself for more than his share, experienced nagging feelings of worthlessness.

Daryl was a good guy masquerading as a bad guy.

Carol knew it first. As she got close to him when Sophia was missing, then dead, Carol suffered his wrath and anger as he pushed her away. She recognized it. She understood him because they shared experiences. She was abused too. She understood better than I, what this man was all about.

He concealed his caring nature because it was not acceptable in his house. His mother was tough. She drank, smoked and cussed.

His brother taunted him calling him Darylina, constantly mocking him for a perceived lack of toughness.

His Dad succeeded in making him feel unloved, unwanted and worthless, and in believing that the world was full of hostility and loveless.

Unlike Beth, Daryl had no role models for kindness, nurturing, gentleness or love.

He's not a bad guy. He's wounded.

He discarded some layers of defensiveness with her, letting her in somewhat, allowing himself to be a little vulnerable.

He was an honorable man, who acted to protect others, at times exposing himself to great risk. He was humble, never taking credit for his contributions, not believing in himself or his worth to the group.

She looked at him again. His hair hung in front of his face. His chest rose and fell with each breath. His taut muscular arms with their grooves and definition displayed his great physical strength. She admired his tight, slender body.

Beth rose and went to Daryl, kneeling in front of him. She gently pushed his hair back from his face with her fingers. She gazed upon his face. He slept peacefully. She lightly kissed his cheek.

"Daryl," she spoke softly, "time to go to bed" she said, lightly stroking his forehead.

He was a man. She was a woman. Nature would take its course. She need not force it. Soon he would need her in that way, she thought.

Daryl was exhausted. He climbed into the boy's bed in his boxer shorts, and fell right to sleep.

 _ **(Author's note: Please review! I love you all! Thank you! Janessa)**_


	6. Delight

Chapter 6

Delight

They decided to stay at the farmhouse today. Beth cooked rabbit stew, a favorite of both of theirs, which kept her in the kitchen. She made tea, and took two Advil. She was pretty sure her period was coming because she had a hormone headache, and felt weepy for no reason.

Daryl finished reinforcing the doors on the house and barn with large industrial metal latches. He skillfully constructed metal receptacles to lay perpendicular wood slats across the front and back doors from inside. The reinforcement would keep walkers out.

If people attacked, the extra security would give them more time to escape. The plan was if people broke in, Beth and Daryl would execute a routine they practiced. Daryl kept a rope ladder in the small second bathroom upstairs. The bathroom window opened on to an eave on the roof. He attached two fasteners to the eave to hold the rope ladder, so they could climb down quickly to the rear of the house.

From there, they would run to the barn where they hid the second vehicle. It was stocked with emergency provisions and one extra gun. They kept guns and knives on their persons at all times. The truck was parked in front of the house for a fast exit if they needed to leave through the front door. It also served as a blockade against walkers.

Daryl collected plenty of water for Beth to boil in batches this morning. They suspected the family fell ill from contaminated well water. So they boiled all water before using it.

Now, Daryl was busy making Beth a three foot spear to enable her to kill walkers from a safer distance. He took into account her small stature and made it lightweight but deadly. Daryl crafted the spear out of wood with a sharp metal arrow on the end.

Beth observed Daryl, "You're so industrious, working all the time, doing chores, keeping the gears turning around here. Thank you for my new spear. I love it."

"S'nothing," he answered deflecting the compliment.

Beth approached Daryl and took his face in her hands. She looked him in his beautiful blue eyes, and spoke sternly.

"It's something Daryl. It's not nothing. You're something Daryl, someone very special. I know because you're very special to me. And I'm not nothing."

She did not know where the passion came from to accost him, but now hot tears rolled down her face. She breathed in fits between her sobs. She put her arms around Daryl's waist while she cried, resting her face against his chest.

"S'okay," he said to her as held her in his arms, feeling her chest heave for air as she sobbed. They stood there for a while. Beth took slow deep breaths as she began to calm herself down.

"Beth, Beth what is it?" He asked her, taking her face in his hands, looking into her eyes, searching her face. Why was she was in pain? What was the matter? How he could stop her crying?

"It's you" she answered looking directly into his eyes. "It's you Daryl. It's you." She said **_concealing_** the three words she yearned to say, the words I love you.

They went to bed as usual that night, she in her nightgown in the master bedroom, he in his boxers in the boy's room.

He stared at the ceiling wondering what to do. He knew he was supposed to do something. He wondered if he could get a manual.

Cars came with manuals, long, complex, illustrated manuals. He thought women should too. Someone should write one. Damn guy would be rich he would sell so damn many copies!

"Damn girl," the voice in his head said to him. He felt helpless, not knowing what to do in this situation. He was in unknown terrain.

"Damn" he breathed out, turning over in bed, thinking, thinking ...

He knew Beth was desperately lonely. So was he. But for Daryl loneliness was the norm. After thirty nine years of it, the pain dulled. He didn't even recognize it as pain.

Beth gave love and received love easily. She developed normal human emotions. She had parents and siblings who loved her, and even two boyfriends, Jimmy and Zack.

Daryl cared for Beth. He knew he cared for Beth more than anyone in the world. He knew he developed deep feelings for her, but refrained from acting on them. Daryl never had a love relationship.

"So what are you gonna do about it you pussy?" He heard Merle's voice in his head.

"Fuck you Merle!"

But Merle was right in part. Daryl needed to summon the courage to tell Beth he cared about her, to show her in the way a man shows a woman.

UGH, sleep please come! He buried his face in the pillow wishing he could know what to do, and be able to do it. He turned over again. Go to sleep! he told himself.

Daryl slept a little later this morning as he was up tossing most of the night. When Daryl came down dressed, Beth was in the kitchen making biscuits and coffee. Cooking required some improvisation since they had no oven or stove. Beth managed to find little work arounds so she could prepare them a variety of tasty foods using the fireplace.

She greeted him with a beautiful, relaxed wide smile, the kind of smile that includes both eyes. Her eyes were bright and clear, and she was in a great humor this morning.

"The coffee smells great Beth," Daryl murmured trying to find his courage.

Beth used condensed milk to color the coffee, and added a lot of sugar to it. It tasted delicious with the biscuits and fruit jam.

"Let's finish our coffee on the sofa," Beth suggested. "Let's pretend it's Sunday, a day of rest. We seldom take a day off, and maybe we need a little down time."

Daryl sat at the end of the sofa, his legs outstretched, feet on the floor, right arm on the arm of the sofa. Beth sat next to him. He had to crane his neck back to see her face because she sat so close to him.

"How ya feelin?" She asked him.

"A'right," he answered.

"Sleep okay?" She asked.

"Not so much," he replied.

"Why not?" she asked, her body close to his.

"What r ya doin' Beth?" He tried to wiggle a few more inches of space between them on the sofa, but Beth didn't budge.

"Nothin."

"S'not nothin' Beth."

"I'm just sittin' here."

"Well, I don't have enough room, could you please move over some?"

"Alright," Beth said, moving a few feet away.

He looked in her loving, kind eyes. He couldn't hurt her any more.

"Beth, I wanna ask ya ta help me with somethin."

"What is it Daryl?"

"Well ya know I'm not real good at asking fer help."

"Yes, I know."

"But I'm tryin,"

"Continue," she said.

His mouth was dry and words would not come out. After all the buildup he had to do something. He took her hand. Her hand felt like hot lava in his.

"Show me, how to be with you." He moved in to kiss her gently on the lips.

Beth responded by kissing Daryl back, and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She climbed on his lap, maintaining the kiss, straddling him.

In seconds he was helping her lay down on the couch, and he lay over her, kissing her on the mouth. He was so strong and large compared to her.

They kissed passionately. He experienced feelings of rapture. His heart felt like someone had it in their hand, squeezing it. He couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure because his heart felt so constricted, and yet he was euphoric.

Emotions surged over him in a wave. He rode the wave, knowing the wave was in control and not he. He crested on top of the wave allowing it to lift him in the air, levitating him into a state of sheer bliss.

"So this is what love feels like," he said to himself.

Daryl kissed Beth passionately, barely allowing her to come up for air.

"Daryl, Daryl," she murmured into his mouth.

He lifted his mouth for a second, "what's wrong?"

"I need to breathe," she said jovially.

He smiled, slightly embarrassed, and then kissed her again.

He grinned broadly as he continued his passionate assault on her lips, giving her space to breathe, not pressing himself against her whole face.

They kissed with their whole mouths using their tongues and their lips while they held on to each others' faces.

Daryl was aware not to completely crush Beth with his body, resting some of his weight on his elbows as he lay on top of her on the couch.

His body was on fire. His erection was like a steel beam, stronger than he was, commanding his attention. It throbbed with each beat of his pulse. He ground his hips forcefully against Beth's tiny pelvis.

His body had a mind of its own, carrying him away. He obeyed its commands. He was not in charge, his passion was.

Daryl had not been sexual with a woman since the turn four years ago. While his mind sailed away into a reverie, Daryl's' body betrayed him, pursuing its release at any cost.

Oh God, Beth, Beth, I'm gonna...

Seconds before he came, Beth felt him gripping her arms so tightly that she was sure he left marks. He was in his own world, working his way toward his climax. She stared intently into his face smiling, enjoying the show, guiltily watching him, while he soared away.

His eyes were closed. He was not aware of her watching his face as he raced toward his peak.

"...Beth, I'm gonna cum."

With that, Daryl's body stiffened, suspended in the heavens, he climaxed. All time stopped.

Daryl collapsed on top of Beth relinquishing all weight, completely transported by his orgasm.

He lay there, spent. This was the release of all releases. He needed it. His breathing pattern became steady and even. He fell asleep.

Beth lay there joyous at the physical and emotional intimacy they shared. It was spontaneous. He initiated it, and it was uniquely Daryl. He was so adorable when carried away. She knew they would share each others bodies soon.

She felt aroused by Daryl's display of sexual passion, and knew she wanted to feel him inside her. She decided to invite him to sleep in her bed tonight.

Right now however, she was losing feeling in her leg. She had to get out from under him. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her, but her leg was going numb.

"Daryl" she spoke softly. "Daryl you have to get up, you're crushing me."

 _ **And they kiss! Please make me happy and review! Thanks!**_


	7. On the Mend

Chapter 7

On the Mend

Oh God, I'm an ass! How could I cum in my pants rubbing against Beth's pelvis and then fall asleep?

I hate myself! That is the most embarrassing sexual experience a man can have. She must think I'm a total loser.

Shut the hell up Merle! Daryl pre-empted Merle's voice before Merle could even get a word out!

If I were her I would be running for the door. I'm sure she's so turned off right now. She will never be sexually attracted to me. I just blew it, literally blew it. I never want to face her again.

Eventually, Daryl went inside the farmhouse and avoided eye contact with Beth.

"Hi Daryl."

He looked away and stood across the room.

"Daryl?"

"I'm goin' huntin," he grabbed his crossbow.

"Wait, let's talk," she placed her hand on his forearm.

"Leave it alone," he barked, pulling his arm away, and walked out the door.

When Daryl returned from his hunt, Beth was in bed. She heard him enter and go to bed without a word.

Early the next day Daryl worked outside getting water, checking the plantings in the garden, chopping wood, strolling the grounds to check for signs of intruders, checking under the car's hood, keeping busy and avoiding Beth.

Daryl sat against a tree making a supply of bolts in a discourse with himself. It wasn't meant to be. She's 18, I'm 39. There's too big of an age difference. It ain't natural. She's a kid. I'm supposed ta be protectin' 'er. Just as well it didn't go any further.

No one would accept it anyway. Her dad wouldn't approve. The prison folks would a raised their eyebrows. She's too innocent, too good. She shouldn't get mixed up with a screwed up guy like me.

I'm a fool ta think this could'a worked out. Why in the world would she wanna be with me? I'm the only guy here, that's why. Daryl retreated deeply into his shell, forlorn, distant and quiet.

After eating breakfast alone, Beth checked on the vegetables in their new garden in the backyard. There he is dark and brooding, she thought. It was painful when he shunned her especially since it was just the two of them.

She walked up to him. "Listen moody blues," she said, referring to his mood and his eye color, I guess you think we're gonna live forever, because you're sure wastin' a lotta time, not talkin' to me."

"We gotta take the car out an' gas it up. Get yer shit. We leave in fifteen minutes," Daryl got up and tromped away.

He drove, but spoke little. He was in no mood to have a relationship talk. The sooner he could forget what happened between them, the happier he would be.

They went directly back to the intersection where the five roads met. They brought the gas can, backpacks, tote bags, weapons, crossbow, and Beth's new spear.

They knew the drill from last time, pull up to the office building, lay low, and look for signs of activity. Once confident there was no danger, Beth acted as lookout, while Daryl siphoned gas from vehicles until he filled both the car's tank, and the reserve gas can.

"AHHHH! AHHH! Help!" They heard a scream coming from the grocery store. It sounded like a young girl's voice.

"Get down!" Daryl told Beth.

They ducked behind a car. Daryl had his crossbow ready. Beth stayed low, gripping her spear. They saw a young girl running in their direction.

"She's gonna bring the walkers down on herself. C'mon," Daryl said to Beth, "stay close."

Daryl ran toward the young girl. He swooped her up, and ran for cover behind a vehicle.

"Beth, here" Daryl said, indicating she should take over from here.

"Hello, what's your name?" Beth asked the girl.

"Sheila," she responded.

"I'm Beth, and this is Daryl. How old are you?"

"Nine," she replied.

Sheila had light brown hair to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She stood about 4 feet tall and weighed around 60 lbs. She wore a cute ensemble of lilac pants and a matching lilac t-shirt with tulips on it, and pastel striped sneakers with Velcro fasteners.

"Are you by yourself?" Beth asked.

"No, I'm with my Mom and my brother, Curtis. They're still in the store with the monsters."

"Y'all stay here," Daryl ran toward the store.

Inside he found the Mom surrounded, and a young man about Beth's age outnumbered fighting off walkers.

Daryl shot his crossbow at a walker near the mother, killing it immediately. Charging forward he smacked his crossbow against the skull of another, killing it. He took down a third walker using his knife.

Daryl could see the son holding his own against two walkers leading them away from his Mom. The Mom was fending off two walkers herself. As Daryl tried to reach her, one of the walkers bit her on the upper left arm. Daryl stabbed it in the head with a bolt, knocking it down dead. The last walker bit the Mother on her right arm, knocked her down, and mauled her. Daryl whacked it in the head with his crossbow killing it.

Now free from walkers, the son approached Daryl. Seeing his mother on the floor dead, he fell to his knees by her side and wept.

Daryl stood silently behind the kneeling young man. After some time, the son took his knife, and stabbed his mother in the brain through her temple.

"Sorry man," Daryl spoke in a soft tone. "Yer sister's safe. She's outside with Beth. We can take yer Mom back with us, bury her proper if ya want. We got a farmhouse 'bout an hour's ride from here. S'just the two of us for a few weeks now."

"Thanks man. I don't know how I'm gonna tell Sheila 'bout Mom," Curtis worried.

"Yeah, it sucks. Beth's real good with kids. Are ya on foot?"

"Nah, we got a car. We can follow ya. I'm Curtis," he extended a hand.

"Daryl" he replied shaking Curtis' hand. You drive Beth and Sheila. I'll follow behind with your Mom in my car."

"Thanks man." Curtis replied.

Curtis was 6 feet tall and about 180 pounds. He was strong and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore khakis and a polo shirt that was once light blue, but was now filthy with blood and dirt.

They walked outside. Sheila ran to her brother's arms. He picked her up and carried her as if she were as light as a feather. When Curtis told Sheila the news, she wailed with grief and sadness.

"Curtis, this is Beth, Daryl introduced them.

Daryl took Beth aside, "will ya ride back with Curtis and Sheila? Thought it'd be good for Sheila ta have ya in the car with 'er. I'm gonna follow with the Mom's body in the trunk. Gonna bury her at the farmhouse. Will ya take the kid, sit in the car with 'er while we get the body? She don't gotta see it."

"Of course," Beth agreed.

Beth and Sheila sat in Curtis' car while the men retrieved the Mom's body. Exhausted from crying, Sheila rested limply against Beth.

"What's her name?" Daryl asked.

"Melanie," he replied.

Using a blanket from Daryl's trunk, they covered Melanie's face and body the best they could. Then they carried Melanie out to Daryl's car placing her in the trunk.

"Gaw 'head. I'll take care a the rest." Daryl said, waiting to close the trunk until after Curtis walked away.

Daryl pulled out first, while Curtis followed with Beth and Sheila both sitting in the backseat.

"Do you like to sing?" Beth asked Sheila.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you have any favorite songs?"

"I like Justin Bieber," she said.

I like him too. Beth said.

"I like as long as you love me" Sheila added.

"How does it go?" Beth asked.

Sheila began in a soft voice,

 _As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

Then Curtis joined in singing.

 _As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-love me_

 _I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand_

 _As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-love me _

"Me, my mom and Curtis always sing it together." Sheila added when finished.

"Well thank you Sheila" Beth told her. "Maybe you can teach me the words and I can sing it with you also."

Eventually, they arrived back at the farmhouse. Daryl and Curtis dug the grave for Melanie on a shaded corner in the back of the property. They completed the burial away from Sheila's eyes, and agreed on a ceremony for the following day. Daryl helped Curtis make a cross out of sticks to mark the grave.

Daryl and Curtis collected well water for baths and cooking. Beth set about boiling it. Dinner would be a tuna, rice and tomato casserole. Assisting with the cooking, kept Sheila distracted and occupied.

Daryl showed Curtis around the property, the barn, the house, the well, the garden. He showed him the escape plan, the rope ladder, and the yellow bedroom that he and Sheila could use.

"Unless ya think Sheila wants ta be in with Beth," Daryl asked?

"Yeah maybe. Let's see what she says when the time comes."

Before dinner Beth and Sheila washed up in the master bathroom with the first batch of clean water. The men used the second bathroom, now that there were two members of each gender in the house. Beth found some pajamas in the yellow room and cut the legs off to fit Sheila's smaller body.

"Tomorrow I'll take a needle and thread and we can sew these to fit ya real nice," Beth said as Sheila stood on the bed, Beth helping her into her pajamas.

"Thank you Beth," Sheila said. Beth and Sheila hugged.

"Let's brush your hair now," Beth told her, sitting beside her, stroking her hair with the brush to soothe her.

At dinner the four sat at the farmhouse table in the kitchen.

"When I was 18, I joined the Marine Corps and was stationed at the base in Albany, Georgia," Curtis explained. "I served one year when the fevers broke out. Right away I departed to Newnan where my Mom and Sheila were alone. My dad walked out when Sheila was a baby."

"We been survivin' as part of a group livin' on a college campus in Morrow, GA. It was pretty high ground and there was a fence, 'bout 6 feet tall. We cleared a dormitory where we all slept."

"We lost a lotta folks who went on runs, never made it back. Sometimes we found their vehicles later. Saw they ran into trouble they couldn't get outta. Eventually, the herds got too large, and the fencin' couldn't take the stress. The herds came in, we all had to run for our vehicles. Been on the road ever since, 'bout 2 weeks."

After dinner, Beth and Sheila sat on the sofa and the men sat on the wing chairs. Daryl lit some candles and Beth read aloud from a copy of Emma by Jane Austen.

When Sheila fell asleep on the couch, Curtis carried her up to the master bedroom putting her in Beth's bed. Beth and Daryl followed up the stairs.

"Thanks man, for everything," Curtis extended his hand to shake Daryl's.

"S'alright," Daryl nodded and shook hands.

"Goodnight," said Beth.

Curtis went to the yellow room for the night, leaving Daryl and Beth in the hallway.

"Guess I'll turn in" Daryl said to Beth.

"Daryl, wait a minute, please. I want to praise you for the way you handled everything today. You were brave at the store saving Sheila and Curtis. You were kind to take the body back here and bury it. You were generous inviting them to stay here. Daryl, you're a good man. The best man I've known, next to my Dad."

"It ain't nothin'," he replied.

"You know you're something Daryl. You're not nothing. We've been over this at the moonshine cabin. Ya have ta leave your old identity behind. We burned the old Daryl in the fire. You're a new man, a good man, a man I'm very proud to be with." She took Daryl's hand.

Beth moved in for a hug, placing her arms around Daryl's waist, and leaning her left cheek against his chest. He stood there allowing the hug. Then, he embraced Beth in return. They shared a long poignant moment.

"It's good to have ya back." She said.

The next morning Curtis, Sheila, Daryl and Beth placed flowers on Melanie's grave. Beth read psalm 23 from the Bible, then they sang Amazing Grace. Not one to sing, Daryl listened solemnly. Curtis picked up Sheila and held her while she cried on his shoulder.

In the scorching heat of summer, the four of them settled into a routine. Daryl & Curtis made bolts by the barn. The men planned a half day hunting trip to catch food for dinner. Beth believed it was also for male bonding.

Since Melanie died, Curtis formed an attachment to Daryl. This seemed to restore Daryl's self-esteem because Curtis looked up to Daryl the way others did at the prison.

Sheila stuck to Beth like adhesive. Seemingly, she experienced separation anxiety after her mother died. She preferred sharing a bedroom with Beth, and wouldn't go to bed without her.

Today, Beth set up Sheila in the garden planting rows of carrot seeds. One of the advantages of planting carrots was that bunnies visited and sometimes became dinner. Beth washed all of Sheila's clothes from her backpack that Curtis carried in his car. One big barrel of water contained soap for washing clothes. The second barrel was for rinsing.

As the men carved their bolts, Curtis posed the question to Daryl, "You and Beth?"

"Nah," Daryl answered.

"I dunno," Curtis said. "I sense somethin' goin' on there. I think she likes ya" He grinned.

Daryl blushed and looked down. "She's too young, and besides she's too good ta be wastin' her time on me."

"You ain't so bad," Curtis answered playfully tapping Daryl's bicep with his fist. "Ya got some arms man."

Daryl fake punched back at Curtis who ducked to miss it. They both laughed.

"C'mon, let's go hunt." Daryl said.

Afternoon arrived with the men's return. They caught three rabbits, enough to feed the four of them. Curtis was a big guy and had an appetite to match.

Beth and Sheila met them with a glass of water flavored with berries and a pinch of sugar.

"Thanks Beth, that's real sweet," Curtis said as he took his glass.

"I helped pick the berries," Sheila added proudly.

"Well I'm gonna have one then!" Daryl smiled at Sheila, taking his glass from her.

The men sat down near the wood pile takin' a break before splittin' firewood. Now that there were 4 of them, they needed more wood to heat more water for bathing and cooking.

Within view, the girls were hanging laundry out to dry. Sheila handed Beth one item at a time from the washed clothes barrel, and Beth hung it on the clothes line strung between the barn and the house. Sheila laughed as she chased a butterfly, but it flew off.

Beth had small breasts so most of the time she didn't bother to wear a bra, and it rarely made a difference. The women that once lived in the house were chestier than she, so their bras didn't fit her. She wore out the one she left the prison wearing.

Today was hot and Beth wore a sleeveless blouse that was too big around the armholes. Every time she lifted her arm to hang a piece of clothing on the line, Daryl clearly saw her milky white saucer shaped breasts and her erect brown nipples. He attempted not to look, but at the same time, he couldn't look away.

Out of nowhere, Daryl said, "Beth ya better cover yerself up girl. Your whole chest is showin' through the side a yer blouse!" He walked toward her blocking Curtis' view with his body.

Curtis chuckled. He really admired Daryl, and knew Daryl liked Beth, despite his denial of it. This cat and mouse game they played amused him. Poor guy seemed unskilled in the women and relationships department. Curtis decided he would help them along a bit.

"Sheila, come 'ere, help me get some water from the well." She ran to Curtis leaving Beth & Daryl alone.

"What difference does it make Daryl? You made it clear you're not interested in a physical relationship with me."

"Have some modesty. The world don't need ta see ya displayin' yerself givin' everyone a show! Daryl said waving his arms. "S'not right Beth, there's a little girl here an' you're settin' a bad example."

"Oh so you're concerned about the example I'm setting for Sheila?" Beth's eyes bulged in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure that she's not tall enough to see that high Daryl. So what's really bothering you? You like what you see and can't handle it?"

Beth sauntered over to Daryl and pressed her whole front against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her torso against him. Daryl didn't know whether to snarl or stand still. Testing his resolve to stay away from her, he liked the feel of Beth's chest against his. She pressed her hips against his hips.

Oh God, he felt himself getting an erection. Beth applied gentle pressure with her body against Daryl's groin. His self-control gone, Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth, pulled her into him, and kissed her violently.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, this is my first fan fiction story, so I value your feedback both positive and constructive. Please review telling me what you liked and disliked.

Thanks!

Janessa.


	8. Sweet Citrus

**Chapter 8**

Sweet Citrus

They kissed for ten minutes. Daryl's hands were all over Beth's breasts, and he could scarcely control himself. He would have knocked her down on the grass if not for the chance of Sheila reappearing.

"I'm a dick, I know."

"Sometimes you say and do things to push people away Daryl. It hurts a lot."

"I know. I'm a dick."

"No Daryl, that's what gets you in trouble, being down on yourself. You're not a dick. I wouldn't be in love with a dick."

"Oh God," he said, his heart galloping. He took a slow, deep breath in, and breathed out slowly, feeling some combination of excitement and terror, his arms around Beth's waist, his head tilted, resting on top of hers.

"I don't know how to do this Beth."

"You always tell me to stay close to you when we go out on runs, and I do. I want you to stay close to me Daryl. When you feel like pulling away, just think of that, and come close to me. Please don't go away again."

"K, I'll try, but I need ta take it slow Beth."

"Alright," she agreed.

After their discussion, Beth interpreted it as a green light, and proceeded full steam ahead.

She kissed him in the morning in the kitchen. She kissed him in the afternoon by the well. She kissed him in the evening preparing dinner; and she kissed him at night after putting Sheila to bed.

Curtis conveniently excused himself whenever he observed Beth circling Daryl. Watching Daryl in this situation was hilarious. He knew Daryl did not stand a chance of resisting Beth, at least not for long. He was rooting for Daryl to emerge from this experience a changed and happier man.

Clearly, Beth did not comply with the take it slow agreement. She was all passion and desire. Consequently, Daryl was walking around with a hard on most of the day. He didn't see how this arrangement was going to work.

Daryl worried about losing control again. He wanted the sex to be good for her. He wasn't sure how he would pull that off considering his limited experience.

Daryl stretched out on the sofa after dinner.

"Make room for me."

She lay down on the sofa facing him, gazing into his eyes, grinning widely.

She placed her right arm over his hip, and pulled herself close to him, looking dreamily into his deep, blue eyes.

How she could still be so optimistic astounded him, but he loved it. It was the most attractive quality about her.

Her chest, hips and legs lay against his body, her face near his. She couldn't get close enough. She breathed deeply through her nose, taking in his scent.

"Beth, remember, we're taking it slow."

Daryl instinctively placed his left hand on the small of her back to keep her from falling off the sofa.

"Beth" he spoke softly but was interrupted by her soft kiss on his lips.

Beth placed Daryl's hand on her breast, over her blouse while they were kissing.

He felt the heat rising between his legs.

"Beth, have you had sex before?"

"Yes, with Jimmy once, and with Zack at the prison. Zack was more experienced, ya know, I enjoyed it.

Dear Lord, Daryl thought, Zack was a better lover!

"What about you? What was your sexual experience?"

"There were women. Usually I was drunk. The women were aggressive. Mostly did it in my truck. Just a lotta one night stands. No feelings involved, at least not mine."

He was embarrassed. He looked down. She stroked his cheek with her hand.

"We're gonna have to use protection."

"I know. I been puttin' some to the side"

"Yeah, I know."

Daryl's bedroom was dim but not pitch black.

Beth sat on the edge of the bed facing the door.

Daryl entered, closing the door, and sat down next to her.

"Beth"

"Yes Daryl?"

"I'm sorry about ya know… last time."

"Daryl, you were beautiful. I loved sharing that with you," she said touching his face.

"But you didn't enjoy it."

"Daryl I'm here now, I've been waiting for you. Do you want me?"

"Yes, Beth."

He kissed her lips. He felt shy but followed his body's longing. As soon as he gave in to his desire, she kissed him enthusiastically.

He loved her smell, her hair, and petting her small tits under her nightgown that were the perfect size for her body.

She loved his muscular arms, chest and legs. His strong rough hands on her soft white little body turned her on. Her hands wandered under his shirt. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes while strumming his hair. His masculine scent intoxicated her.

Her scent, her soft skin, her breathy moans accelerated his passion. Their kissing got hot. He rolled on top of her.

Kneeling, Daryl pulled Beth's night gown over her head, tossing it on the floor. His large hands covered her breasts, and slid down her sides feeling her ribs, her waist, and her hips.

His rough hands on her body turned her on. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and struggled to unbutton it, lifting it over his head, desperate to see his chest with his shirt off.

She feasted on his gorgeous body, sweeping her hands over his chest, threading her fingers through his chest hair. She pinched his nipples and lay her hands flat against his stomach, enjoying the hardness of his abs. His arms and legs felt hard and muscular under her hands.

He pulled her further on the bed, and tugged and sucked her hardened nipples.

"Ow," she said, as he bit her nipple.

"Sorry," he replied,

It didn't really hurt, and he wasn't really sorry.

She felt flushed as her heart pumped faster.

Daryl raised her arms over her head, holding her wrists in one hand, and rubbed his face against her underarms, taking in her scent. He palmed her breasts, and sucked her sweet tits.

He kissed her stomach, and squeezed her ass, his temperature rising, and his cock throbbing.

Her breathing was heavy her skin flushed, and her pussy wet. She could feel his erection through his pants against her pelvis as he lowered himself on top of her.

She purposefully grinded her pelvis upward against his cock through her panties.

She kept rubbing her little nub against him through their clothes, using his hardness to press against her.

She tugged on his belt and unbuckled it. She opened the button on his pants and unzipped them, grabbed the waistband and pulled down, giving him no option but to assist her.

She reached her hand into his boxers and felt his flesh, his soft skin, the shape of his head. Wrapping her hand around his hardness, she loved feeling his soft skin and hard cock. She loved his head. She loved his hot temperature against her palm.

With two hands, she felt his engorged shaft, lingering on his head. One hand reached for his balls cupping them with gentle pressure.

"Oh my God Beth," he sighed.

Beth was fully aroused, and Daryl was the object of her unabashed desire. She clutched his body, kissing him wildly.

She helped him push off his boxer shorts, his manhood on display.

"You're beautiful" she said. "I want you."

Daryl pulled off Beth's underwear. She eagerly assisted, kicking it off.

He held himself over her. She took him in her hands and rubbed his head against her wet opening. She rubbed him upward over her clit.

"Uuuugghh" she moaned as she pressed his head against her from her opening over her clit spreading her juices over him and her.

She gripped and teased him against her opening probing but not entering.

She took her enjoyment from his body without inhibition. Her eyes were closed. She pressed his length flat against her clit rubbing him against her from clit to slit. She raised her hips up and down spreading her hot wetness against the side of his manhood.

"Fuck me Daryl, fuck me," she begged him moving his head to her welcoming heat.

When she spread her legs for him, his passion unleashed like a fury.

Daryl's heart was hammering with his own sexual desire. Beth appeared like a goddess, her blond hair a wild mess, strewn across the bed, her body open to him, her nipples hard and erect, her pussy wet and waiting, her complexion hot and flushed.

He opened the condom and slid it over his hardness.

Daryl lay over Beth, his cock in his hand, lined up with her hot pussy. He probed her entrance, feeling her slick surface.

As he pushed inside her, she moaned with pleasure. He burrowed his face in her neck as he pressed all the way in, groaning.

He bit her earlobe and groaned in her ear. She felt his hot breath in her ear. It tickled her in the most sensual way, sending chills up her body right to her nipples.

"Daryl," she moaned

He was inside her and she loved the feel of him filling her up as he withdrew and pushed inside. She loved his groans, and how he could not get enough of her face, neck and ears while he pumped between her thighs.

She loved the tickle in her clit as she moved her body in rhythm with his enjoying the contact.

"Show me" he whispered to her.

She maneuvered herself on top of him, straddling him. She grabbed him with her hand, and lined him up with her entrance. She sat on his cock, allowing him to enter her deeply.

He held his breath while she slid down his length. He did not exhale until she sat flush against his pelvis, and he released a deep groan.

"Beth."

She began riding him, took her fingers and rubbed circles on her clit moaning with pleasure. As the tension in her body mounted, he felt her tighten around him.

He started raising and lowering his hips as he enjoyed the friction against Beth's cushiony walls, his own tension building.

"Here", she took his fingers, placed them on her clit, her hand over his, making light circles. It only took a few light circles over her clit and...

"Oh my God, Daryl I'm gonna cum baby. I'm gonna cum."

Her hot muscular walls gripped him, his climax close, egged on by Beth's clenching and passionate utterances.

Daryl picked up speed thrusting into her harder and faster.

"I'm cuming baby, uuhhhh Daaaaaryyyyllll," she wailed and held the note as her orgasm flushed through her body.

"Beth you're squeezing me so hard" he exclaimed as her spasms gripped him urging his release.

"Oh my God, Beth, I'm gonna cum," and in two thrusts he came, his own spasms spurting and spurting and spurting….

And then for a few moments they lay in each other's arms in the company of angels.

Daryl removed the condom, discarding it into the bedside wastebasket.

Out of breath and drained, he lay on his side, pulled Beth into him her back to his front, with his arm over her, and they slept.

8


	9. Dénouement

Chapter 9

Dénouement

The next morning Daryl entered the kitchen to find Curtis making grits.

"Mornin,'" Daryl greeted him.

Curtis looked at Daryl, with a big grin on his face.

"Make noise much?" Curtis asked, referring to the sounds of passion that emanated from Daryl's bedroom last night.

Daryl's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm happy for ya man. I love ya. You're like a Dad ta me," Curtis said with great emotion, and hugged Daryl.

"I love you too Curtis; I love you too," Daryl said, embracing his son.

At that moment Sheila came running into the kitchen. Seeing the men embrace, she ran over to them, wrapped one arm around Curtis' leg, and one arm around Daryl's leg, and pushed her face right up against them.

Curtis lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Good mornin' sweetheart" he said.

Beth arrived in the kitchen, "What do we have here?" she asked.

"Our family," Sheila answered.

"We are a family," Beth replied, placing a kiss on Sheila's forehead.

"That's right," Daryl concurred. "I love y'all. I love all y'all," Daryl said kissing Sheila on the forehead, then kissing Beth gently on the lips, and holding his family close.

The end.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction story. Please leave me a review with your comments about what you liked and disliked. If I receive enough positive feedback, then I will write another story.**_

 _ **Thank you! Janessa**_


End file.
